


Talk About It (Or alcohol will for you)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk relationship talks, F/M, Multi, a few kisses, a lot of silly pet names, a pouty baby and bewildered boyfriends, i don't know what else to tag this with so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Baby,” he says as softly and gently as he can manage, “you...you’re drunk. You just need to lay down. Maybe in the morning-”“I don’twantto lay down.”





	Talk About It (Or alcohol will for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i started for kinktober for the "dirty talk" prompt but it ended up getting discarded for something else. i wanted it finished and out of my WIP pile so...boop.
> 
> No smut, but it's a thing and relationships and lots of pet names because I enjoy that headcanon and *shrugs*

The first time Yachi stays over at their apartment is when she’s, regretfully enough, drunk.  
  
They had been at a little party that Oikawa invited them to, something lowkey enough that it wouldn’t make her panic. Or, well, they _thought_ it would be lowkey enough that she wouldn’t panic. Just like they _thought_ she had been sipping on Sprite and _not_ gin and tonic like she had _apparently_ been downing until they realized much too late what was really in her cup.  
  
She probably didn’t mean to drink so much, Matsukawa thinks as he pets her hair. Or, rather, she just doesn’t know her limit. Such a tiny body can’t take that much liquor.  
  
Yachi whines and distracts him before his own slightly muddled mind can run with that train of thought. (Yachi really is tiny and it’s such a fucking turn on.) He pets her hair again and waits patiently for Hanamaki to unlock their apartment door, trying to soothe their tipsy girlfriend. They _should_ be taking Yachi home and they both _know_ that but she’s already mumbled about wanting to stay with them for the night and their apartment had been closer than hers anyway.  
  
So their girlfriend is staying the night with them- tipsy and unprepared- for the first time.  
  
It’s still weird thinking of her like that but it’s still incredibly satisfying. Who would have thought such a nervous, shy girl would end up with _them_?  
  
Matsukawa grins and ushers her into the apartment, kicks off his shoes and asks her to do the same. Yachi detaches herself from his side long enough to obey but then she’s right back to clinging to him, burying her face into his side and curling her fingers into his shirt.  
  
It’s really fucking cute.  
  
Normally she’s too nervous to initiate any sort of contact. Normally her fingers shake when she tries to reach to hold either of their hands. Normally she squeaks and ducks her head to hide flushed cheeks. So this is nice. It’s cute, endearing. Makes him wonder just how needy for physical affection she really is.  
  
Matsukawa grins over her head toward Hanamaki and his boyfriend flashes his own smile, something fond on his face as he looks them over. That’s reassuring in its own right- he’d been mildly worried Hanamaki might get jealous- and Matsukawa relaxes and pets at Yachi’s hair, smooths his hand over the top of it and runs his hand down over the back to pat her shoulder.  
  
“Come on, angel face,” he tells her. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
Yachi shivers against him at the pet name and Matsukawa grins, puts his hand to the small of her back and starts leading her to the bedroom. It’s so cute how embarrassed she gets over pet names and he really can’t help but tease her with them to make her blush and squirm. Hanamaki can’t help it either, really, and it’s become a fun pastime of theirs to see which one of them can make her squeak and hide her face first.  
  
Adorable. She’s so adorable.  
  
Once they get to the bedroom, Matsukawa pauses because _shit_ he’s not sure how sleeping is going to go down. As much as they both love teasing her, neither of them ever want to make Yachi uncomfortable. They’ve napped together, yes. But that was when she was sober. He doesn’t want to risk her waking up and being upset.  
  
He’s just resigning himself to fighting over the couch with Hanamaki when Yachi detaches herself from him and stumbles toward the bed, crawls onto it and looks at them with a fuzzy stare.  
  
“Bed,” Yachi mumbles, patting at the covers. “Come to bed.”  
  
They hesitate and Yachi pouts, her brow furrowing as she pats at the bed more firmly.  
  
Well, that settles it.  
  
Matsukawa grins a little and nods, grins a bit wider when Hanamaki brushes past him to walk to their dresser.  
  
“You want to borrow a shirt, sweet pea?” Hanamaki asks.  
  
Matsukawa snorts as Yachi blinks and flushes, her head ducking down as she mumbles an affirmative. He watches her fiddle with the zipper of her dress for a few moments before taking pity on her and walks over, kneels on the bed and gently moves her hands away, nudges her to turn her back to him.  
  
“Get her some shorts, too,” Matsukawa tells Hanamaki as he unzips Yachi.  
  
“They’re just gonna fall off of her,” Hanamaki points out. Matsukawa hums and pushes the straps of the dress off Yachi’s shoulders, tries to ignore the fact that this is the most bare their girlfriend has been around them. “Here you go, muffin.”  
  
Hanamaki drapes one of his old Aoba Johsai shirts over her head and Yachi reaches up to grab it, tilts her head back to blink up at them. She smiles sweetly up at the both of them, eyes happy if dazed, cheeks flushed from the alcohol.  
  
“Issei,” Yachi coos. “‘Hiro.”  
  
She turns and Matsukawa tries very hard not to let his eyes dip down to shallow cleavage, a lacy bra. Yachi drops the shirt onto the bed and reaches up for them both, pauses and tilts her head in consideration before making little grabby motions toward Hanamaki. Hanamaki laughs but leans down obediently toward her, smiles when she gets on her knees to reach him.  
  
The kiss that she gives him is not something that Matsukawa- Hanamaki either, judging by the surprise on his face- expects.  
  
Needy. Eager. Nearly _hungry_.  
  
Yachi curls her fingers into Hanamaki’s shirt and kisses him deep, whines into it before pulling back and staring at Hanamaki with heavy eyes. There’s a whispered, almost confused “Hitoka” from Hanamaki but then she kisses him again, tries to lean forward and ends up slipping and falling against his chest. Matsukawa can’t quite help the surprised laugh that slips from him but that gets Yachi’s attention flipping over to him and she fumbles and leans until she’s clinging onto _his_ shirt now, pressing her lips urgently against his own.  
  
It’s almost a little embarrassing that he gets hard when she licks into his mouth.  
  
It’s just that Yachi doesn’t _do_ these sort of things. She’s sweet and shy and innocent. She blushes when they lean down to whisper in her ear. She gets wide eyed when they strip their shirts off. She gets so worked up from just a hand resting on her thigh that Matsukawa has to consciously stop himself from touching her legs out in public. She never initiates and they have to be careful when _they_ do just in case it’s too much for her. Yachi is _innocent_ and (they assume; they’ve never forced her to talk about her past experiences) terribly, _wonderfully_ inexperienced. It’s one of the things that attracted the both of them to her.  
  
So, this- this clinging and previously unseen neediness, assertiveness- is a _lot_.  
  
Matsukawa swallows a groan when Yachi runs her hands up to his shoulders and slips one to the nape of his neck to curl her fingers into his hair. There’s a quiet swear from Hanamaki in the background but Matsukawa is only barely able to register it because Yachi _bites_ into his bottom lip before pulling back with a little pant and whimper.  
  
“Hitoka?” Matsukawa whispers, placing his hands on her waist and giving it a squeeze. “Sweetheart, you okay?”  
  
He feels almost guilty for asking because he knows that Yachi is allowed to _want_ too. But it’s just that this is _sudden_ and she’s _drunk_ and he doesn’t want to push things.  
  
Yachi shivers and nods, tugs on his shirt a little bit and lets out a pleading noise.  
  
“Issei, please,” she whines. “I want…”  
  
She trails off and slumps a little, curls her fingers tight into his shirt and trembles. Matsukawa blinks down at her and then looks over at Hanamaki, tries to see what he should do. Hanamaki looks nearly as uncertain as he does, though, and Matsukawa just ends up somewhat awkwardly rubbing Yachi’s sides.  
  
“Hitoka, bunny, baby-” Okay, bunny is a bad one. Scratch it from the list. “-why don’t you just lay down and get comfortable?”  
  
Yachi lifts her head and shakes it, looks up at Matsukawa with a _pout_ on her face. When he just blinks and licks his lips while he tries to sort out what to do, Yachi turns her head over to Hanamaki instead, looks up at him almost _beguilingly_ with half-shut eyes and parted lips.  
  
“Hiro?” Yachi asks, a light slur in her voice under the innocent little tone. “Please?”  
  
Matsukawa watches Hanamaki blink down at her and then reach out to cup her cheek. Hanamaki smooths his thumb over the bone and Yachi’s fingers curl so tight into Matsukawa’s shirt that he swears it’s going to tear.  
  
“Please what?” Hanamaki asks gently. “What do you want, sweetheart?”  
  
Something like bewilderment crosses over Yachi’s face and she looks over at Matsukawa and then back at Hanamaki, expression nearly puzzled.  
  
“ _Y_ _ou_ ,” Yachi mumbles. “Both of you. I _want_ -”  
  
Yachi cuts herself off with some tiny, frustrated noise and lets go of Matsukawa’s shirt, starts fumbling and pushing her dress off the rest of the way. Matsukawa’s eyes widen and he snaps his head over to Hanamaki so he doesn’t stare down at her.  
  
They _can’t_. Dear fucking god he _wants_ to but they _can’t_. Not like this. Not when Yachi is flushed and tipsy and hazy. Not when they’ve never fully discussed her limits with her. Not when they don’t know what she’s done, what she likes and what she doesn’t like.  
  
Matsukawa stares at Hanamaki, sees that his boyfriend is struggling just as much as he is. He bites the inside of his cheek before looking over at Yachi again and groans when he sees her sitting so, so pretty in her bra and panties, a garter belt and stockings.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
He had just assumed that she was wearing pantyhose under her dress. Matsukawa never expected Yachi to be all dressed up in _lingerie_ underneath- especially not in lingerie that can only be described as _sexy_ , lingerie that leaves him _hungry_ as he eyes her. It’s sheer and emerald green and nothing like Matsukawa has imagined her in before and that makes it even better because _damn_.  
  
Yachi might not be as innocent as they thought.  
  
Before his mind can wonder about their girlfriend and her supposed innocence, Yachi lets out a soft whine and clutches at the covers, looks at them with a pleading little look.  
  
“Please,” she mumbles. “Please, I need…”  
  
She trails off and both Hanamaki and Matsukawa swear, look over at each other a little helplessly. They _can’t_. Not like this.  
  
But god does she beg so pretty.  
  
Matsukawa takes a breath and licks his lips, swallows when Yachi leans forward and causes her bra strap to slip from her shoulder. God, that’s hot. Very, very hot. And it’s _weird_ to think about Yachi being hot, _weird_ to see her being hot, almost _sexy_ if it weren’t for the knowledge that she’s _drunk_.  
  
Matsukawa shakes his head as if it can physically dislodge the temptation from within him and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Baby,” he says as softly and gently as he can manage, “you...you’re drunk. You just need to lay down. Maybe in the morning-”  
  
“I don’t _want_ to lay down.”  
  
The snap makes Matsukawa actually reel back a little bit and he stares at Yachi, watches as her face scrunches up with petulance and then crumbles apart. She looks genuinely upset, maybe even close to tears with the way her bottom lip trembles.  
  
Hanamaki tries this time, sitting on the bed beside Matsukawa and sighing before saying her name. “Hitoka, we can’t.”  
  
Yachi’s expression crumbles even more and alarm bells ring through Matsukawa when hazy eyes brighten up, when she sniffles and her shoulder shake.  
  
“Why?” Yachi demands, voice a bit weak. He can hear the tears in her voice and has to hold back a wince when she drops her head and hugs herself. “Why? I _need_ you and all you do is _tease_ me and it’s not _fair_.”  
  
There’s a little sniffle and a shake from her, Yachi curling into herself as she whispers to them, “Do you not want me?”  
  
A tear splashes onto her knee and Matsukawa’s heart absolutely shatters, something cold and shocked searing through him as he gapes at her.  
  
How could she ask that? Does she really…does she think…  
  
Another tear falls and Matsukawa jerks himself from his bewilderment, reaches an arm out to her just as Hanamaki does the same.  
  
“Hitoka, cupcake, of course we want you,” Hanamaki tells her, sounding shocked and almost frustrated. “Gumdrop, why would you...why would you think that?”  
  
Yachi sniffles and looks up from her lap, eyes terribly wet as she shivers. She pushes into their touch as her bottom lip trembles, raising a hand to cup Matsukawa’s more firmly to her cheek and almost rubbing her forehead against Hanamaki’s palm where he’s stroking over her hair.  
  
“Because you never _do_ anything,” Yachi whines, upset enough to let herself do so. A tear slips from the corner of her eye and she sniffles again, face crumpling in distress. “You never _touch_ me.”  
  
Matsukawa blinks and tries not to full on stare at her in surprise, turns his head and gawks at Hanamaki instead. He just stares at him with wide, unsure eyes and Matsukawa is left to look back at their almost blubbering girlfriend, try to figure out how to comfort her.  
  
“Baby,” he tries, licking his lips after. Her face scrunches more at the pet name, tears starting to cling to her lashes. “Baby...we just...we just didn’t want to upset you, you know? You always seem so...embarrassed. Sensitive.”  
  
“I _am_ ,” Yachi huffs, lips dipping into petulance. “But that- that doesn’t mean I don’t _want-_ you guys _never_ tell me you want me. Even Kyou told me and-”  
  
She huffs again and moves away from them, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest- completely ignoring their gawking.  
  
Kyou?...Kyoutani?...No way. No _fucking_ way.  
  
Okay. That’s something they’re going to have to talk about in the morning. Yachi and the Mad Dog? That’s just...that’s just improbable.  
  
Improbable but not the _important_ point of her whine.  
  
Matsukawa sighs and shifts closer to her, lets her hug the pillow but reaches out to pet her hair.  
  
“Kitten, we do want you,” he tells her softly, gently.  
  
“So much, pumpkin,” Hanamaki adds, moving over and petting at her thigh lightly. “You have no idea.”  
  
Yachi frowns and looks up at them with a pout of disbelief, a wrinkle in her brow and frustration still all over her pretty face. She looks a little less upset, though, and Matsukawa moves with the momentum, caresses her cheek and smiles at her.  
  
“We just didn’t want to upset you,” he continues. “We didn’t want you to feel...pressured or anything.”  
  
“And we didn’t know if you wanted _us_ ,” Hanamaki pipes up. “We didn’t know if you were into that.”  
  
Yachi squirms and now she looks a little guilty, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip and her pout easing into a press of lips that almost seems regretful. Matsukawa raises a brow and Yachi huffs, hugs the pillow tighter to her and drops her head.  
  
“I want you,” she mumbles to them. “I want...I want you. It’s...hard. For me. To say those things.”  
  
Yachi hunches over and Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look, both sighing silently and placing hands to her back. They rub it and try to soothe her, place kisses to her hair.  
  
“We thought so,” Hanamaki mutters. “That’s okay.”  
  
“We’ll...figure things out,” Matsukawa promises her. “A way for us to know when you want us without you having to say it. And...we’ll tell you when we want you. Okay, sugar plum?”  
  
There’s a moment of quiet and then Yachi sniffles and nods, raises her head up. There’s still a tiny trace of upset on her face but she mostly looks tired now, a bit small and maybe a little uncertain. Matsukawa gently nudges her to lay against the pillows and then lays with her, Hanamaki following them down.  
  
“For now we’re going to sleep, okay?” Matsukawa instructs softly, reaching out to brush her hair from he face. “In the morning...if you want, we can...do things.”  
  
Yachi bites her lip and eyes him almost warily, curling up and nestling back against Hanamaki when he wraps an arm around her waist. She sniffles again and nods after a moment and Matsukawa smiles, leans over and kisses her forehead.  
  
“Right. Bed time then.”  
  
Her lashes flutter shut obediently and then she’s out like a light, soft and sweet and a ridiculous, beautiful mess between them. Matsukawa raises his head from the bed and Hanamaki does as well, the two of them sharing a fond smile that’s maybe a bit amused around the edges and a little exasperated in the middle.  
  
“She’s ridiculous,” Matsukawa whispers.  
  
“So are we,” Hanamaki tells him with a grin. “Think we can invite her into the shower in the morning then?”  
  
Matsukawa bites his lip to stifle a chuckle and Hanamaki grins, waggling his brows and making Matsukawa huff out a laugh despite himself.  
  
“We’ll see,” Matsukawa mumbles. “Sleep first, though.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Night, sugar tits.”  
  
“Night, snoogypuss.”  
  
Hanamaki snorts loudly and Yachi stirs between them, sighing and burying her face into the pillow. Matsukawa rolls his eyes but keeps his grin, settles back down to the bed and lets his eyes shut.  
  
Man, relationships are so much work.  
  
They’re so worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do adore MatsuHanaYachi. Maybe one day I'll write them a proper something.  
>  ~~i may have rushed the ending simply because i wanted this done and out of my WIP count already~~
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
